


Blind [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all Lawrence can see is white. Is purity a finite commodity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/44570) by [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/ljqz)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/blind) | 1.6 MB | 02:24


End file.
